Waste removal has long presented logistical challenges. In some locations, particularly those at fast-food restaurants, or in urban areas, a large waste receptacle is employed. Typically, the waste receptacle is filled by persons depositing waste over a period of time, and is emptied once or twice a week by a truck. The truck typically has a lifting device, such as lifting forks, and may have a compacting ram. Large receptacles, such as dumpsters, are frequently used for this purpose.
Whereas dumpsters tend to sit on the ground, it is also known to provide refuse collection apparatus that is partially buried, or sits in a well in which a significant portion of the apparatus is located below grade. An apparatus that sits partially below grade may tend to be less accessible to animals, may tend to be less easily overturned, may tend to be more resistant to freezing in winter, and may tend to stay cooler during days of warm sunshine. When the refuse remains at a cooler temperature, it may tend not to be as strong a source of odours. Low lift height provides for safer and more ergonomic loading of the bin—that is, the deposit by users occurs at a low and convenient height. In addition, no fencing is required in municipalities, which may tend significantly to reduce waste system requirements.